powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Samurai)
The following is a list of all known weapons, vehicles, and Zords in the Samurai Rangers' arsenal. Samuraizer See also: Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone The Samurai Rangers morpher. With the call "Go Go Samurai," and writing their respective Samurai Symbols of Power in the air, they initiate their morph from civilian to Ranger form by clicking the center of the Samuraizer. Samurai Morpher See also: Sushi Changer The morpher of the Gold Ranger. Having similar features like the Samuraizer, the Gold Ranger's morphing command is "Gold Power!" and pressing the center button. The morpher is slightly altered as it's more silver than it's counterpart, rather than white, and it doesn't allow a Disk to be put on the back of it, instead the back is flat, and using it to call other zords is through texting, ie: The Octo Zord's code is "999", then presses the purple button. Weapons Spin Sword See also: Secret Katana Shinkenmaru The Rangers primary sidearm weapon that can only be activated by a Disc. By using their personal Animal Disc, the Rangers can execute their individual elemental attacks. The Spin Swords become Mega Blades that are used to pilot the Rangers' Zords and used to perform the Samurai Megazord's finishing strike. Mega Blade When the Rangers summon their Zords, their Spin Swords transform into Mega Blades. In the Zords’ cockpit, the Mega Rangers fold their Mega Blade and insert it and attach the primary Power Disk to the piloting system. Fire Smasher See also: Rekka DaiZanTo The Fire Smasher is the Red Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a Zanbato (means "horse slaying sword"). The Red Ranger is also able to change his Fire Smasher into a cannon mode powered by a disk from one of the auxiliary zords. Forms would be: *5-Disk Beetle Cannon *5-Disk Swordfish Cannon *5-Disk Tiger Cannon *5-Disk Octo Cannon *5-Disk Claw Cannon Hydro Bow See also: Water Arrow The Hydro Bow is the Blue Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a yumi or Japanese bow and arrow. Forest Spear See also: Wood Spear The Forest Spear is the Green Rangers' individual weapon. It resembles a yari, or a Japanese spear. By attaching a disk to the back, a blade appears at the top of the spear. Earth Slicer See also: Land Slicer The Earth Slicer is the Yellow Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a shuriken. Sky Fan See also: Heaven Fan The Sky Fan is the Pink Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a war fan. Barracuda Blade see also: Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru The Barracuda Blade is the Gold Ranger's personal weapon, a Tantō that he uses in his high speed slash attacks. His final strike is the Barracuda Bite, which slashes the Nighlok enemy multiple times with energy strikes. Miscellany Power Discs See also: Secret Disks A Power Disc is taken from the Ranger’s belt and is attached to the hilt of the Spin Sword to power it up. Attacks include: *'Blazing Strike': Jayden's elemental attack. Also called the 'Fire Smasher', it can be performed when the Lion Disc is attached to the Spin Sword. *'Dragon Splash': Kevin's elemental attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and the Dragon Disc. *'Air Wave': Mia's elemental attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and the Turtle Disc. *'Forest Vortex': Mike's elemental attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and Bear Disc. *'Seismic Swing': Emily's elemental attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and Ape Disc. *'Earth Symbol Strike': Emily's symbol attack. Using the Spin Sword, Emily can create the earth symbol in the air which releases a wave of energy. *'Quintuple Slash': The five core rangers can use their Spin Swords to fire their respective elements at the enemy at the same time. *'Four Element Strike': Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily can slash at their opponents while their Spin Swords are covered in their respective elements. *'Lightning Fury': Jayden's second attack which fires electricity. However, he must use Emily's Spin Sword, which will ground the electricity, instead of causing him to get electrocuted. *'Blazing Storm': A combination of Blazing Strike and Lightning Fury. Once again, Emily's Spin Sword must be used in order for it to be performed. *'Barracuda Bite': Antonio's high speed slash attack, which attacks the enemy multiple times with energy strikes. File:Shinken-disc-shinkenmaru.jpg|Standard Weapons Disc File:Shinken-disc-red.jpg|Lion Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-bear.jpg|Ape Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-pink.jpg|Turtle Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-green.jpg|Bear Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-blue.jpg|Dragon Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-beetle.jpg|Beetle Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-swordfish.jpg|Swordfish Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-tora.jpg|Tiger Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-sushi copy.jpg|Barracuda Blade Disc File:Shinken-disc-ika.jpg|Octo Zord Disc File:Shinken-disc-daikaioh.jpg|Claw Zord Disc Symbol Power Mega Mode The Rangers enter a special Mega Mode to pilot their Zords. Because the Gold Ranger doesn't have his own Mega Blade, he instead summons his own Mega Blade and not have the Barracuda Blade change into one. Category:Arsenal Category:Samurai